Wizard Royale
Wizard Royale is the second track under the adventure Wizard Battle. Description Wizard Royale is virtually identical to the previous track Mystery Doors, being a flat coliseum with no form of obstacles to obscure range, though there are new aspects to make it strategically different. There are now three Wizards, all with a different type of magic that will provide their respective negative effects to any unit on the screen. There is a jar with a brain in the center of the track that prevents towers from being placed near it, serving as a waste of land more than anything else, but is removable for $600 and will provide the only source of water for units that can utilize that terrain type. The Bloons, much differently from the prior track of the same layout, no longer enter from the doors at the top of the screen, but from the left large entrance, as they travel down the coliseum interior in a single, unchanging path before leaving the coliseum by the large entrance to the right of the screen. Tips *Though there are a plethora of different ways the Bloons could have traveled down through the battlefield, Wizard Royale has one and only one type of pathway they traverse through. This is immensely helpful, as focusing towers on one predictable path is much more easy to accomplish than having to either spread out or place them all at the very beginning or very end of the track where all the different potential tracks would inevitably cross. *Since the track itself is quite rectangular, utilize melee or short-ranged units with the many corners the pathways create. Finn can do well even at a straight segment of track, but placing him in the 'elbow' of that track allows him or any unit for that matter to increase their ability to attack significantly. Juggernaut Max shares a similar benefit to the straight pathing of the track, letting his shots travel quite a distance and maximizing pops per shot. *The main difficulty factor for this track to consider is the three elementally-themed Wizards. These three will inflict a potentially devastating status effect on a single tower at a time, potentially removing a tower from play for the effect's duration. Trinkets that decrease effect time (or nullify completely as with Iron Hull and Captain Cassie/Commander Cassie) are going to help a lot at mitigating these status effects. **Summoned Allies (such as those summoned by Warrior Bubblegum) can also absorb the negative effects of the Wizards. *If Trinkets are not up to the task in alleviating these negative effects, remember that they can only target one character at a time. This means teams comprised of many, preferably cheap main characters, or spamming low cost Allies such as Dart Monkey allows them to become a 'meat shield' for the more important towers in taking the negative effect for a much more effective tower to function more consistently. **The Red Wizard uses a fiery attack that hits a tower and stops them from functioning at all, akin to the burning stove-tops of Flame Kitchen. This also includes stopping Allies such as BMO from producing cash for the duration of the effect. **The Green Wizard afflicts a dense, murky fog around a tower, decreasing their range significantly and most of the time putting them out of commission. Of all the Wizards, this negative effect can be the most negligible if using the right towers. Unlike Fire, this fog does not stop characters like BMO from producing cash. Another quirk is that characters such as Banana Man or Sniper Monkey, those with "infinite range", basically have this negative effect rendered useless by default since decreasing infinite range is futile. Flying characters have their pad range decreased, but also their attack ranges from the character themselves shortened as well. **The Blue Wizard is basically the Ice King negative effect from Ice King's Throne Room, slowing down the attack speed of the tower that is hit. This also extends to characters like BMO, decreasing their cash production to basically half of what it normally would be Rewards First time reward: *Impoppable : 150 coins, 8 gems, 5 Star Level Currency, 1 Rare wish orb, 1 power, 275xp Trivia *Abracadaniel makes a cameo, alongside some other Candy Kingdom citizens are present in the stadium seating. He is purely visual and does not attack the bloons.